


A Troubled Cure for a Troubled Mind

by Violetwicche



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Teasing, tea house AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwicche/pseuds/Violetwicche
Summary: A series of Drabbles and Vignettes between Dr. Julian Devorak and my Apprentice, Violet.





	1. Violets

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this game and drabble ideas have come forth.  
> I know it's not fantastic, but enjoy nonetheless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian brings Violet a gift.

Ch. 1- Violets

“Primroses and Violets blue, such pretty flowers but not as nice as you are today, I love you little girl, will you remember me?”  
-Bert Jansch, “Toy Balloon”

 

Dusk had descended and Violet hurriedly, began packing away supplies for the night. She was lonely, listless, Asra was gone again and likely for some time, and she had no interest in returning to the palace, not tonight at least. Being as Lonely as she was, she even toyed with the idea of heading out to the Rowdy Raven, hoping to find a certain Auburn haired Doctor. Although that may be ill advised. And yet, her heart skipped a beat as Julian's face came to her mind, his Roguish smile, the sharp angles of his cheeks. Heat rose in her cheeks and traveled to her chest. How she longed to see him. How in such a short time had he become so dear, so essential to her?  
She wasn't sure the answer to that, but she knew it was true, the swell of warmth and affection that filled her when she was near the Dramatic doctor, she may not understand everything, but she felt it, and devoid of a past as she was, intuition must count for something.  
She smiled, twirling the ends of her long, brown braid between her fingers. The smile was soon tempered, by the realisation of the situation, Julian was still a wanted man, and though she was certain he was innocent, though she felt it deep within her bones, she was quite aware it needed to be proven to everyone else. Not to mention Asra’s warnings about the doctor sometimes left her feeling uneasy.  
“No!” She thought to herself. She wouldn't let her mind lead her to despair and what ifs, like Julian. They would find the truth soon enough.. “Intuition, Violet, ” She thought to herself. “Trust it.”  
Her reverie was broken by the sound of the bell ringing above the shop door, Violet started, ready to kindly send away the prospective customer, but to her surprise, she found the object of her thoughts standing before her. Had she somehow conjured him? Had he read her mind? Oh! It did not matter!  
“Julian!” She cried rushing to him,  
“I was just thinking about you!”  
“Ahha, I see you can't keep me off your mind. Missed me, my love?” He asked, smirking, his eyebrows raised suggestively.  
Violet rolled her eyes, but rather then respond to his teasing, she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her head against his heart.  
“Very much.”  
Julian stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise, and a blush colouring his features. no matter how many intimate encounters the two had shared, those sudden genuine bursts of affection from the apprentice sent him into a bit of a stupor.  
He recovered soon enough.  
“That's… um… sweet, Violet. I… missed you too.”  
Violet smiled but then her eyes widened in realisation.  
“Oh get in here!” She chided pulling Julian away and into the interior of the shop and locking the door behind them.  
“You shouldn't be here it's still early, what if you'd been spotted?!” What are you doing here anyway?  
“You worry too much, my dear. It's nearly dark and there’s hardly anyone about, the guards have yet to make their rounds.  
As to what I am doing here, well I was in the neighborhood and I uh... I happen to have something for you.” The last words were spoken hesitantly and his look turned bashful and that crimson blush was again prettily staining his pale features  
Violet’s heart skipped a beat  
“You… have something for me? What, like a gift?”  
“Um… yes, a gift. Not an extravagant gift mind you… rather mundane really… in fact you might not even like it, but it made me think of you and well.. I…” His nervous rambling was interrupted by Violet reaching up and placing a finger to his lips to silence him.  
“Julian,” she said firmly but gently just show me already.”  
The Doctor blushed again, and from his waistcoat he produced a small bunch of Violets.  
Their intended recipient simply stared for a moment.  
Julian swallowed hard, this wasn't the reaction he'd anticipated.  
“I uh… i hope you like them. I saw them at a booth in the market and I thought, well, you know that old saying, “sweets for the sweet”? Well I thought Violets for Violet and…” he trailed off nervously running his free hand through his hair.  
“Well I suppose that uh… that doesn't sound as endearing as it did in my head.”  
Julian's grey eye fixed her with an imploring expression, and finally she spoke,  
“Well at least this flower doesn't have the potential to kill me.” she joked taking the little flowers from him.  
Julian barked a short laugh, but the two exchanged a smile over the night in the forbidden garden and The deadly startstrand.  
“Yes, well… you… i… do you like them?”  
“Like them? Julian…” in response, Violet held the little posy to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent.  
She then opened her eyes to beam at him.  
“I love them.”  
Julian was momentarily struck dumb, at the site of her deep blue eyes. Eyes so blue that they practically seemed to mirror the flower. Eyes that gazed at him adoringly and the sweet pink lips that smiled at him, made his heart swell.  
“I… um… I'm really glad.”  
“They are one of my favourites after all.”  
“Are they?”  
“Well, I mean of course. I think it's a requirement that my namesake should be.”  
She smiled again. “I should put these in some water!”  
She hurried behind the counter, bustling in search of something, and by the sound of clinking bottles she wasn't having much luck.  
“Uh Violet?” Asked a slightly amused Julian whose brows were raised questioningly.  
“Hmmm?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Oh, looking for a favourite bottle of mine. They'll look lovely in it.”  
“Ah. I see…”  
And soon enough Violet was upright again holding a small, round bottle of green glass.  
“Found it!” The green complimented the matching shades in her dress and her triumphant cry made Julian smirk.  
“Now for the water!” And at the command, she summoned a small bit of water from the ether into her hands and filled the green bottle, gently placing the little nosegay inside and carefully arranging them.  
Julian had watched fascinated, magic made him uneasy, but he couldn't help enjoying it, when it was Violet. Still, he couldn't pass up the opportunity for some jest.  
“A bit dramatic, wasn't it my dear?” He asked, with his ever present smirk.  
She glared at him.  
“Perhaps you're rubbing off on me.”  
“Mmm… perhaps," he said moving to place his hands about her shoulders.  
“I could do a bit more, erm 'rubbing', if you want…” he waggled his eyebrows.  
Violet blushed, ready to respond, but then as if an unseen wind had passed her countenance, she went quiet and pale.  
Julian frowned at the sudden change. Was it something he'd done? "Violet, I...." “Thank you again Julian. It was very kind.” She looked at the flowers thoughtfully and absently stroked the petals.  
“Did you know,” she asked quietly after a few moments of silence, “that Violets have magical properties?”  
“That I did not.”  
“Yes. They offer protection, they can be known to change luck and fortunes… used in love spells too. It is said, if you pick the first violet in spring your dearest wish will come true.”  
Julian was uncomfortable, seeing her look so serious. Yes Violet, he'd seen first hand could be a stoic little creature, but in his presence he'd often found her full of life.  
“And what would you wish for?  
She gave him a long look and then an enigmatic smile.  
“If I tell you, it won't come true.”  
Another pause.  
“Do you… have another favourite flower?”  
She nodded, “primroses.”  
“Ah. Any particular reason why?”  
“Not that I could name. It's just a feeling I have seeing them. They are supposed to attract love and protect too. They're such pretty flowers.”  
Julian wondered if she was remembering something, but he dare not ask, there was another long pause and he watched Violet take the little blue ribbon that had bound the flowers and absently tie it around her wrist.  
She looked at him again, smile returned.  
“Do you have a favourite flower?”  
He hadn't expected that.  
“Uh, yes, yes I do. Wolfsbane.”  
Violet gave him an incredulous look.  
“Wolfsbane? As in the highly poisonous Aconite?”  
“That'd be the one, yes.” He said with a cavalier smile.  
“Julian, what is it with you and highly toxic plants?!” She cried laughingly.  
That familiar and endearing broad grin returned to his face and he leaned forward.  
“Well you know me Violet, I love danger…” he waggled his eyebrows, but then his expression grew thoughtful and the smile fell from his face.  
“And I also seem to love wanting things I can't have.” He gave Violet a long, searching look and then sighed.  
“I… I should go before it gets too late.”  
He turned to the door.  
Violet, being overwhelmed with feeling suddenly sprung into action and grabbed at the Doctors sleeve.  
“Julian, don't go. I've been pretty lonely tonight and I could use the company. Yours in particular. Do stay a while longer? I'll make you some tea.”  
Julian seemed to brighten at the prospect, but then deflated again.  
“Violet, I'd love that, but I'm not sure it's wise. What if-”  
Sensing the source of his hesitation she quickly tried to calm him,  
“Asra will be gone for a while. It's just me.”  
“I…”  
“Please Julian, there's something I want to do for you.”  
And with those words Julian was once again wearing that grin.  
“Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?”  
Violet smiled, grabbing the green bottle with its precious contents, she motioned to Julian to follow to her bedroom. This he gladly did, Rogueish smile in place. .


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter one. Things aren't quite what Julian expected.  
>  Enjoy some angst, comedy, and kissing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you know? I managed to churn out almost 3,000 more words. I haven't been able to do that in a while. This is the follow up to chapter one, but, I have ideas for like four more drabbles.   
>  Thanks to all for the kudos and the comments.  
>  And a special thank you to my friend Chelsea for suggesting tne idea of Julian's story.

Chapter 2- Protection

 

“Won't you lay yourself down and rest?  
Let your mind relax.  
And won't you cuddle into the night?  
I will guide your path  
Well, I may not be here long,  
'Cause I got a feeling to be gone.”  
The Pentangle, “Sweet Child”

 

Julian sat cross legged on a large pastel.cushion, his long gangling, dark clad figure so contrasting, that had anyone seen it, it would have been laughable. Violet sat nearby cutting out portions of red cloth and stitching them together with gold threads.  
This was not quite what he'd had in mind when she’d coyly said:  
“There's something I want to do for you.” He'd assumed it’d be something a bit more… intimate.   
He'd readily followed her up those steps, into her bedroom.  
He had stopped suddenly at the threshold of the door, heart momentarily dropping. It was familiar. Memories as obscure as muddled as they were, came to the forefront of his mind. He and Asra. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
“Julian?” The soft voice brought him back to the present, Violet’s dark blue eyes watching him with concern.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Never better…” but he knew that his voice wasn't very convincing and his expression probably less so.  
She took his gloved hand, and gently lead him to the room. She looked at him for a few moments, the reached up to stroke his cheek.  
“I'm… sorry,” he began gazing down at her, “you invited me in and here I'm being an idiot, I should have left when-” but his words were stopped as Violet pulled his head down, craned hers up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
She repeated this a few more times before moving to his jaw.  
She pulled away looking at him with a soft smile.  
“Please don't be like that Julian.”  
“I'm sorry.” He’d leaned his head down to kiss her again, but then to his dismay she had pulled herself away.  
“If you don't mind I'm going to change.  
Julian grinned broadly at that.  
“Oh I don't mind at all… I could help ,in fact if you want.”  
Violet rolled her eyes and shook her head before disappearing behind a curtain.  
Julian glanced around the room, giving her some privacy.  
His gaze fell to a little mahogany table by the bedside, a bright blue cloth covered it. On the top were a variety of crystals, and bottles, and a small leather book. He smiled when he noticed the little green bottle holding his Violets had been placed on it, in the direction that Violet could gaze upon them from her bed.  
Soon enough she'd reentered, gone was her over dress and sash, now she she was dressed in just her chemise with a long, gauzy grey dressing gown.  
She Was untying the ends of her braid and let her hair fall into dark ringlets across her back.  
Julian swallowed hard.  
“Well,aren't you a sight for sore… eye.”  
Violet giggled, removing her rings and placing them on the mahogany table.  
“I wanted to be more comfortable.”  
“Did you, now?” he asked his voice strained.  
“It's more comfortable when I'm working.”  
“Working?” Now he was confused.  
Violet nodded.   
“I'm making you a charm.”  
“Wait, what?”   
For the second time that evening, Violet graced the Doctor with an enigmatic smile.  
“You'll see, soon enough. Now I do apologise, I'll be leaving you to your own devices, for a bit, while I gather my supplies, and make our tea. You'll be alright, won't you Doctor?”  
There was an unmistakable look of disappointment to the good Doctors face, but he smiled in spite of himself.  
“Oh I'm sure, I'll make do.”   
Violet wondered exactly what he would do, but as she was already momentarily neglecting him, she thought to try to be a gracious hostess.  
“Well, make yourself comfortable.” said the apprentice, gesturing vaguely to a large nearby cushion.   
Julian grinned.  
“As you wish.”  
Violet smiled, and rolled her eyes and promised to return quickly.

And here Julian had been left alone in that brightly hued room, standing awkwardly while a bit of regret welled up inside him. He tried to ignore it by doing as Violet had suggested and making himself comfortable.  
He removed his cloak, his coat, his waistcoat, till he was dressed in just his fluffy, white undershirt. He looked at his gloves, for a moment, he considered removing those as well , but then decided against it. He folded his discarded clothing placing them next to the large cushion.  
Still no sign of Violet.  
He tapped his foot impatiently and exhaled, pacing the room. It was too like Asra, to give him much calm. He glanced at the table again, and leaned down, studying it's contents more closely. Her rings caught his attention, and cautiously he picked them up studying each one. The first was a gemstone, a deep purple blue, the second was an oval stone, a sort of mix of green, grey and blue, the third was very small, and he surmised, it was the one she wore on her little finger. It was silver, that had been forged in the form of a flower. Her namesake of course. He smiled fondly, running it between his long fingers.  
But he stopped, quickly putting it down when he heard the sound of the girl heading back up the stairs.  
When she reached the threshold she looked slightly flustered, a wicker basket was hanging over one arm, while both hands, struggled to keep hold on the tea tray she carried.  
“Oh Violet! Please my dear, let me.”  
Julian strode over quickly taking the tray from her.  
Violet smiled at him gratefully.  
“Thank you. I may have overestimated how much I could carry.” She motioned to a long low table near the pastel cushions and Julian placed it down.   
“Please, take a seat.”  
Julian glanced down at the large cushion again, it resembled some sort of giant baking confection.  
“I um… okay then.” He awkwardly set his long body down, and crossed his legs so that that his knees stuck out at strange angles.  
Violet bit back a smile and poured the tea.  
Sitting down herself.  
“I'm um… glad you're back…” this was spoken shyly, then that rogueish smirk appeared.  
“I was getting...Thirsty.”  
This did produce a laugh.  
“Yes, but when are you not?”  
“Hmm. Good point.” A waggle of eyebrows from the incorrigible doctor , and a flush of pink stained Violet’s nose and cheeks.  
“Just drink your tea.”  
Julian gave her a mock offended look, before smiling and sipping his tea.  
Several moments were spent in silence with coy glances and shy smiles from one side of the table, and smirks from the other. But soon enough both grew sober.  
There was time, if only for a short while to speak freely and somehow neither could broach that silence.  
Julian was the first to, but it was by changing the subject.  
“Say uh… what kind of tea is this?” Julian asked, inspecting the amber coloured liquid, it had a sweet, calming floral taste to it.  
“Jasmine.”  
“Ah it's very good.”  
“Thank you. I'm glad you like it.”  
Another long pause and Violet studied her teacup.  
“So….”  
“Hmmm?”  
“You said you had uh- a charm for me?”  
“Oh yes!” Violet leapt quickly to her feet grabbing the wicker basket.  
“That's part of the reason I wanted you to stay. You were kind enough to give me a gift and I wanted to do the same. So I thought a protection charm.might do you some good.”  
“A- a protection charm?!” His eye went wide.  
“That uh… isn't going to require me to give any sort of um… blood is it?”  
“What?! No! Of course not!” Violet shook her head she still didn't understand where Julian got those notions of magic.  
“Not all magic is like that Julian.”   
He made a humming sound and looked back up at Violet.  
“Well what is this charm?”  
“A sachet. To carry near your person.”  
“A sachet?”  
“Yes.” And he watched her take a few jars from the basket, a small wooden bowl, Red cloth, good thread. Julian shifted in his seat, as he watched her cut the red cloth into sections.  
“You see herbs, can have magical properties as well as medicinal. I told you about the Violets earlier, but others do too… camphor for instance can be used for divination. Many herbs have protective properties. Violets of course, myrrh, anise, cinnamon.” and as she spoke the name of each herb she put pinches of them into the wooden bowl. “You said Wolfsbane was Your favourite flower?”  
“Yes… why?” Julian watched her with keen interest.  
“It has magical properties too.”  
“It's not just a poison then?”   
“It is very poisonous,you shouldn't really touch it without gloves. but it too can be used for protection. And invisibility.”  
“I… Invisibility? what? How?!”   
Violet smiled.   
“As much as it could be beneficial , Doctor, I imagine being invisible could be distasteful to you.”  
Julian laughed,   
“Well you'd be right, love. But how does it work?”  
“You carry the seeds in lizards skin. We could try it. I'm sure Asra has some of both around here.”  
Julian made a face.  
“ Lizard Skin? I uh… I'll pass.”  
Violet laughed, and he watched her use a little spoon to empty the Wolfsbane into the bowl. She paused thoughtfully, and then smiled rising to her feet, flitting to the mahogany table and plucking one of the violets, from the green bottle.  
She returned to her seat, “It needed one last ingredient” she said with a smile and then pressed her lips to the flower, before placing that into the bowl too.  
Julian let out a small moan. As he felt heat rise within him, and wished that she'd kiss him instead of the damned flower.  
She looked at him wide eyed before smirking.  
“Something wrong, Doctor?”  
He shook his head, and opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue felt dry. He took a sip of tea.  
“N-nothing. So uh. Am I just going carry around that bowl or-”  
“No that's where this comes in,” She gestured to the red cloth she'd cut into sections. “Ill place them in here and you can carry it with you… if you want to that is.”  
Julian was blushing again.  
“That's… I mean… I'd carry it always.”  
Now it was Violets turn to blush, her cheeks as red as a rose.  
“I'll have to beg your patience again, sewing isn't my strongest suit, and I may have to focus. So forgive me if I go quiet.”  
“That's quite alright, my dear.”  
And for several minutes he watched her pale fingers, hesitantly stitch.   
“Julian,” said Violet after a few minutes, without looking up.  
“Hmmm?”  
“Why… don't you tell me one of your stories. I'm sure it’d be an entertaining way to pass the time.”  
“An excellent suggestion, my love! Did I ever tell you about the time I stole a retired Pirate's greatest treasure?”  
“No you haven't, but I'd love to hear about it.  
The Doctor grinned broadly.  
“So I'd joined a caravan about a year after… after I'd left Vesuvia, and there was a man, an older man, who was a member of it. Ugly as sin. So I noticed he had an eyepatch, and of course I had mine, and mine is a much better eyepatch too, Mind you.”  
Violet laughed at this, and Julian smiled but continued.  
“Well, we get to talking, play some poker drank an ale or two… or six, and I find out he'd been a pirate too. Retired he was now.”  
Violet glanced up every so often to nod or smile as he continued to show she was in fact listening.  
“Well things go fine at first, but after a while, he gets surly. Starts saying he doesn't like my face. My face Violet. Can you believe that? Well, I tell him it's probably because he's jealous. But no, no that's not it at all. He says: ‘ I know I might not be good looking, but that doesn't matter, as I happen to have the greatest treasure, this side of the South sea!’ And what do you think that treasure was, dear, Violet?”  
Still sewing she looked thoughtful.  
“Gold or gems?” She said reasonably thinking of Julian's large amount of pirate doubloons.  
“No my dear, it was neither gold encrusted diamonds, or diamond encrusted gold, it was in fact, a rug!”  
“A rug?!” Said Violet with an incredulous look.  
“I wore the exact expression, my dear.”  
“Like a-a rug or a carpet?”  
“He may have called it a carpet, come to think of it.”  
“Was it possible it was a magic one?”  
“No, it was just an ordinary carpet. Though I think he pilfered it from sort of foreign royalty. Anyway, he says: ‘It's the most beautiful carpet in all the lands, and it's more beautiful than you could ever hope to be!’ Violet, I was insulted. The gauntlet had been thrown. I rose to my feet, finger pointed to the heavens, and cried: ‘We'll see about that! You sir, will regret those words!’”  
Violet was trying to stifle some giggles.  
“Don't tell me you challenged him to a duel?”  
“What?! A duel? Heaven's, no Violet. I stole his damned rug.”  
“How?!”  
Violet couldn't contain her laughter. Delicate peals filled the room, and Julian smiled. How beautiful she looked in the candlelight with mirth kissing her features, and her long hair down her back as she quietly sewed. How wonderful it was to sit here with her and smile and laugh. He wanted this. He wanted Violet. He wanted these nights of easy domesticity and peace and… and he couldn't have them. The realisation stopped him cold. His voice was checked as it died in his throat and all at once an oppressive sense and sadness overtook him. He couldn't have this with her and what's more he didn't deserve to.  
His eye felt heavy and quickly he covered his face with a gloved hand.  
He tried to compose himself but wasn't quick enough.  
Because he heard Violet speak  
“Julian?”  
He tried to answer but his words were stuck in his throat.  
“Julian!” He heard her rise and run to his side. What had happened, Violet wondered, things had been going so well.  
“Julian What's wrong?”  
“Nothing” was the muffled reply.  
“I don't believe that! Tell me, please?” and she tried to disengage his hand from his face, she finally succeeded. He was tense and pale. She cradled his face gently between her hands. At first he made a move as if to pull away, but then leaned into her touch instead.  
“What is it?”  
His voice was hoarse.  
“I was just thinking how beautiful you look.”  
“That upset you?”  
“N-no! I was thinking of how beautiful you are and how wonderful it is being here with you and how I want this always, not just for a few stolen hours… and of course, it's not really something I can have.”  
“Julian…”  
“I've warned you before Violet I'm just going to bring you heartache.”  
“Julian don't, please.” And she began to press small kisses against his face.  
He sighed.  
“It's getting harder to let you go Violet.”  
“You said you weren't going to pull anymore.”  
“I did. I did say that.”  
“Then don't. I know you think you'll hurt me Julian, but I can make my choices too and I want to be with you. I want to solve this too. Wait here.” She moved and was back again in an instant, pressing something into his hand. It was a little red pouch.   
“I'm not quite finished.” Julian watched as she removed the blue ribbon from around her wrist. She kissed it, and wrapped it around the top of the pouch. She kissed the pouch and murmured some words he didn't understand. A white light seemed to emit from it.  
“There. Please. Keep it close to you. I'll be with you in a way, and it'll keep you safe. I care for you very much you know.”  
He blushed.  
“I... “  
“I don't know what's going to happen, but I know you didn't do what you're accused of. We'll clear your name. We can have this. But not if you keep trying to run away.”  
“Violet....” He still blushed, his eye half lidded and filled with a look of ardour, his bottom lip between his teeth.  
Violet leaned forward and kissed him. Once, twice, three times. He responded eagerly. Each grew more desperate. Before long they pulled away, panting for breath.  
“Come on Julian. Won't you lay yourself down and rest? Let your mind relax.”   
He opened his mouth to protest, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed. He obediently followed. She ran her hands through his hair, and face trying to ease away any tension, much like she had in Mazlinka’s home on another stolen night. She hummed or sang little snatches of songs, until tension had seemed to leave his long form and his breathing grew steady.  
She rather hoped he was asleep and getting some much needed rest, and moved slightly.  
“Violet?” No of course he wasn't asleep.  
“Yes.”  
“C-can I hold you for a while?”  
She smiled and curled up next to him.   
“Yes, of course.”  
She wrapped her arms around his chest and cuddled into him. He gave a contended hum and pulled her closer.  
“I'll have to leave before too long. Before the dawn.”  
“I know.”  
A sigh and then a kiss pressed to her forehead.  
“But for now…”  
“Yes for now.”  
“Julian?” She whispered relishing the feeling of his heart beating so near her.  
“Yes, my love?” He murmured  
“Promise me you'll wake me before you leave.”  
“I promise.”

It was a promise he kept.


	3. Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea House AU:  
> Julian Orders coffe. Violet, the propritess insits otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julianthirstposting on Tumblr, posted about wanting a Julian/MC Teahouse AU.  
>  Here is my pathetic attempt at a beggining of one. If something more manifests, perhaps it'll get it's own Fic, Proper.  
>  Thanks to everyone for the Kudos and reviews. It certainly keeps one motivated.

For Violet Helstone, tea had always been a passion. She found great comfort in it. From the way it could calm to the way it could energise, the way it brings such a happy period to one's day. That's why she had opened her tea shop. That she might share the comfort and happiness it brings to others.  
People loved The Arcana tea house. Some came for the atmosphere, of mysticism and mystery, others came for Violet’s delicately crafted Tisane’s Between her special blends, and personal favourites she’d be sure to keep in stock, and the exotic blends her friend, and business partner, Asra, was able to bring in from his travels, The little tea House brought in quite the mixed crowd, it had its regulars, Mr. Baker who came every morning for his cup of Earl Grey, to couples sharing Chai tea and scones on a first date. They'd even once received a party of thirteen for a young ladies first High Tea.  
People loved tea and they understood the atmosphere.  
Or at least that's what Violet thought, but fate had surprises in store for her and it started when she met him.  
He was a tall, incredibly tall and rather pale gentleman. He was clad in black, and his Auburn hair fell into a fringe over his left eye. He was Rather handsome really, Violet mused, although he appeared to have not seen a decent night's sleep in a few days.  
With a smile, Violet made her way over to him and with a quick bow of the head she welcomed him to the Arcana Tea shop. He made no reply, but his eye, not obscured by his hair stared up at her. Grey as steel and rimmed with red, prominent bags of purple and black stood stark against his pale features, and Violet realised that his lack of sleep seemed longer than the original surmastion of a few days.  
“Good morning sir, what can I get for you to drink today?” she chirped in a cheery voice.  
His lips seemed to curl into a scornful smirk at the young woman's cheerful demeanor  
“Coffee. Black.” was the succinct reply.  
Violet stood for a moment in a state of surprise. Coffee?!  
“I'm, I'm quite sorry, Sir we don't serve Coffee here.” she said softly with an apologetic smile.  
The singular grey eye widened at her in surprise, but then narrowed in annoyance.  
“What?! You're a cafe aren't you?”  
“No, Sir…. A tea House. We specialise in tea.”  
“So that means you don't have coffee?”  
“Well,” Violet began remembering the half pot of coffee she served at breakfast,  
“I have a pot I could heat up for you, but I don't think you'll want it. It's four hours old and…”  
The man held up a hand interrupting her.  
“No that's perfect, just the way I like it. Cup of that ,Waitress.”  
Violet stared in horror, but as the saying goes, “the customer is always right” and she bit her tongue. Before long she'd returned with the reheated dregs of the coffee pot, presented as well as they could be in a pristine white cup and saucer.  
The grey eye met her gaze again.  
“Thanks.”  
He took a tentative sip and grimaced before taking another.  
Violet couldn't bear it.  
“ Please sir, with all due respect, I can't let you drink that!”  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Why not, Waitress?”  
“Because it's disgusting!”  
He chuckled a bit at that.  
“I've had worse.”  
Violet paled.  
“That's not comforting! Look… Mister?”  
“Doctor. Doctor Devorak.”  
‘A Doctor! ‘She mused and he was drinking that?!  
“Dr. Devorak, if this is your first visit to Arcana, I'd like to make it a pleasant one. Let me make you a proper cup of tea. On me. I know you'll love it.  
He smirked again.  
“Will I now? Well, Waitress you seem to know your teas, what do you recommend?”  
“By the looks of you, a nice cup of chamomile and lavender so you can get a decent night's sleep.”  
He barked a laugh and grinned.  
“ I'd prefer something more caffeinated”  
“A black tea.”  
“Well one black tea then.”  
Violet giggled.  
“There are a variety of black teas, Doctor.”  
“Well then why don't you pick one out for me? You seem to be an expert.”  
Violet studied him keenly for a moment.  
“Well? What do you recommend?”  
“Lapsang Souchong.”  
“Alright. Cup of that. Let's see what you've got, waitress.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Well, Doctor, once you've tried this, I'll wager you’ll be a regular customer.”  
He grinned again.  
“As a betting man, I'll take that wager.”


End file.
